


Love Hurts

by pencil_missing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Asylum, Batman - Freeform, Dark!Sakura, Dark!Sasuke, F/F, F/M, Friendship, I promise, I'll add more tags eventually, Naruto is Batman, Possessive Behavior, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Sakura is Harley, Sasuke is Joker, Slow Build, Unhealthy Relationships, eventually, everyone else will show up eventually, mad love, sakura and ino bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil_missing/pseuds/pencil_missing
Summary: In which Sakura fills in for Harley Quinn, but Sasuke, he is no Joker.A cross-over of sorts with batman. SasuSaku. Dark and Unhealthy.Psychology galore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things You Should Know:
> 
> I am currently studying abnormal psychology through my college and so while I know some things I don't know all things so take all the psych talk with a grain of sand.
> 
> I have be known to have spelling issues so let me know if you see them.
> 
> I love cliff hangers.

Sakura Haruno didn't know what to expect when she applied for an internship at Konaha's Asylum for the super villainous criminally ill. She didn't know if she would get it, though she hoped. When she received the phone call telling her she'd been hired she was ecstatic, as a first year med student, getting an internship in the field she wished to specialize in was a major achievement.

She arrived bright and early to the facilities; her first time there given the interview had taken place at her campus. Looking up at the treacherous gates and looming buildings inside, she realized with a stomach dropping feeling that she was completely unprepared.

Sure she had on a shiny new badge, attached to a white lab coat she had just barely earned, her slacks were professional, her attention gathering hair tied back and she was damn good at pretending she knew what she was doing. Even when her palms began to grow wet with nerves

She marched to the gate with a mock air of confidence, flashing her credentials before the two guards, one of whom looked like he had been recently punched in the face, given the bandage on his nose, went about opening the gate for her.

It creaked loudly, causing her to jump and the guards to laugh at her expense, "Better toughen up sweetie," one joked.

"Yeah," the other joined in, "that gate's what's keeping them in, you know, the boogeymen," He said with an exaggerated wave of his hand.

She shot him a disgruntled glare before flipping a stray lock of hair, "I'll be fine," she was sure she believed it but they didn't need to know that. She had to put a lot of effort into not paying attention to the crackling barbwire surrounding the grounds.

The gate came crashing down behind her she tried no to flinch.

Walking through the grounds, she realized that though it housed the most dangerous criminals in the country, it was cleaned and well maintained, she wondered how often people were left outside.

She pulled out her phone, finding the email her new boss Tsunade had sent her, about where to go on her first day. She knew it by heart but anxiety made her check again.

Tsunade's office was clean and well organized, in spite of the giant pile of paper work stacked on top of the desk that the blonde woman was currently glaring at.

Sakura knocked on the door interrupting her from not actually doing any work.

"Ah" Tsunade smiled, "Just the girl I wanted to see,"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm excited to start."

"I knew you were made of tougher stuff than that last applicant, poor girl didn't make it through the gates", she sighed before flipping through a folder.

"Let see here, we don't want to start you on anything too hardcore just yet, I was thinking of having you work with mood disorders, assisting of course for the first couple of months. We could sure use the help, that Yellow Flash and his Knuckle Head sidekick bring them in faster than we can hire new people."

Sakura knew who she was talking about, who didn't the Red Fox of Konaha, he was a vigilante legend, fighting and stopping the cities most dangerous criminals, all of whom were locked up in the very same place she was about to begin work. It was an honor to work here, but also a danger, given the number of breakouts, both attempted and successful. Though he was fairly new to the hero game, he made a reputation for being energetic and impossible to put down. There were also stories of him being able to connect with most he came in contact with, sometimes changing potential problematic people for the better.

It was all-good for him but while he became a hero she'd focus on the true villains, the ones who weren't going to be redeemed any time soon.

"Sure thing, whatever I can do. I do hope to be able to work with personality disorders at some point during my internship." Sakura smiled hopefully

"We'll see, they are rather dangerous for newbie, but prove yourself kid and then we'll talk about working with the big baddies."

Just then a rather small woman carrying yet another massive pile of paperwork entered.

"Tsunade-sama here are the forms for our most recent patient," her voice was muffled through the paper.

"Shizune, you have to be joking, I wont do it," Tsunade shook her head, "That is it, I quit."

"Tsunade-sama you cant just keep quitting every time you want to avoid paper work, besides this guy did a lot of damage before he came in, our most dangerous patient to date, you have to handle it." She dropped the papers with a heavy thud sound.

"Fine, fine, Shizune meet Sakura Haruno, our newest intern. Shizune here serves as both dedicated deputy and head of our mood disorders and is your direct superior from this point forward."

The dark haired woman's eyes lit up and she quickly grabbed Sakura's hand "Oh how great to meet you! We're so very desperate for the help."

"We always are, now get out of my office."

The exited quickly the door closing behind them and cutting off angry grumbling.

"You'll have to excuse her, she has a tad bit of an anger problem. Tough as nails though, you need to be to work as director."

Shizune whisked Sakura through the halls; in such a way that she was sure she was going to get lost at some point. All around personnel were running back and forth

"Your starting on such an exciting day, our new patient has created quite a stir and getting a suitable room set up is keeping us all busy," Shizune said in between pointing out the various wings of the asylum. There were people screaming in most of them

"Who is this new guy," Sakura asked she hadn't had a chance to read the paper in a couple of days, to busy preparing for the new job.

"Oh I'm sure you've heard of him, Sasuke Uchiha, otherwise know as The Avenger."

"Really? I have heard of him not a lot though," She hummed, she was rather interested in him, pyros were always fascinating cases, and he had a reputation for being the archenemies of the Red Fox. He was extremely dangerous and clever; she would love to interview him. "How was he caught?"

"The reports say he razed down half the town before surrendering to Red Fox, without a fight."

"That's not suspicious."

"I know, I know either way, its nothing for you to be concerned about," Shizune had entered another wing, she had to use a card hanging around her neck and a passcode to scan in "before I forget here is your access card, and this" she gestured around "is where you'll be working for the time being."

The wing was clean and smelled of rubbing alcohol, but some of the age still showed in a slightly rundown look, it was calmer here than in some of the other wings they had passed. All the doors were locked with small windows looking in, as they walked Sakura peered inside, most appeared to be sleeping, it was morning though.

"And here," Shizune motioned to the one wooden door on the floor; her name was printed on the front. Just outside of it was a small desk, which Sakura assumed to be hers.

"For this week I'll have you shadow me, and really get a feel for the place before we let you work one on one with patients. Wait here for just one second," She stepped inside her office and grabbed a stack of files.

"Our first patient of the day, named Gaara Sabaku, has severe bipolar disorder, his manic episodes make him extremely volatile and occasionally he presents with mild psychosis, meanwhile in his depressive periods he becomes suicidal," She lead Sakura to one of the doors.

"Any idea what kind of medicine he might be on, " Shizune quizzed Sakura while she stared dazedly through the window at a scruffy head of red hair, this was it, she was ready, probably.

If Sakura knew anything it was factual knowledge she was, "book smart" and though she hoped she would be good with patients and become a great psychiatrist, she knew she would at the very least pass the test, "he's likely on lithium, maybe some anticonvulsants, and I would bet an antipsychotic as well, all of which he'll be on for the rest of his life.

"Very good, no wonder Tsunade-sama was so eager for you to arrive, don't tell her I said that though," Shizune laughed gently while pulling the medication Sakura had listed of a nearby tray. She placed the pills inside a small plastic cup.

Sakura was nervous and so very excited, her first patient, within an hour of arriving. They really did need the help. She didn't care that Shizune would be doing the talking or that this man might try and kill her.

Shizune opened the door.

Over the next three months Sakura got to know the asylum pretty well. She sat with Shizune through all of her patient interactions, and her respect for the woman soared with each knew one, she was professional and kind without placing herself as better than the people she treated. She was the kind of doctor Sakura had entered the profession to become.

Gaara had been silent throughout the time they spent with him, though he did spend a good deal of time glaring darkly at Sakura. She didn't like going into his room but sucked it up the best she could.

She had researched him thoroughly during her free time, he had an interesting power, control over sand, which allowed him to go on a murderous rampage crushing people and buildings alike before finally being caught by the yellow flash.

Much of the conversation in his room revolved around his mother, both the real one who died with his birth and the one in his mind thirsty for blood.

Other patients on the floor had a mix between major depressives like Juugo who was too upset about there criminal actives to do much more than sleep and those with hyper mania like Suigetsu who was overly optimistic and confident despite being looked up.

Juugo was a particularly interesting case, he was sweet and kind, filled with remorse and a perfect candidate for early release. The only problem being that he was prone to psychotic episodes, though Sakura hadn't seen them during her short period at work Shizune had described the violence that overcame him. It was hard for Sakura to reconcile the man who talked of birds and squirrely with the stories she had heard.

Both Juugo and Suigetsu had at one point worked with the famed Sasuke Uchiha. as part of a group dubbed Hawk by the media. Named because of the swiftness and ferociousness of their attacks.

Strangely, though both men were talkative and kind to her in general, neither would discuss that part of their lives.

She was final trusted to have one on one interaction with some patients and overall she had learned a ton from both Shizune and Tsunade, whenever she stopped in.

On a fairly normal day Sakura was looking through some paperwork that she was slightly suspicious had been pushed down the line until she was doing what Tsunade was supposed to be.

Shizune was off taking care of business in another ward, though she was the head of their mood disorders ward, she was also Tsunade's second in command and spent a lot of time taking care of general business.

Then all of a sudden, alarms were ringing.

They were accompanied by bright flashing lights that set Sakura's heart pounding. In all her time her the asylum had been relatively quiet compared to what she'd been expecting.

Now there was blaring sounds and she was suddenly thrust into he first real emergency.

She knew rationally that she was supposed to stay put in her ward, where the patients were nicely locked up and let the drama play out elsewhere. Tsunade and the guards could handle this.

She stared at the door, the one connected to the central hallway and then, the rest of patients. Her eyes dilated with adrenal and she suddenly realized that this danger was why she wanted to work here so badly, beyond the academics and the resume building, with danger came excitement and adventure.

She forcibly turned her head away and was going to check and make sure all her patients were fine, double-checking the locks before reporting in that Ward 2 was all clear.

Sakura was going to calmly follow protocol despite her desire to investigate, she really was, until she heard a scream.

It sounded close, and she assumed that the problem was in 'the zoo' where all the most dangerous prisoners were located. Ninety percent of emergencies started there and she was close enough to do something.

The alarms hadn't started long ago, she didn't know if the problem had been handle, though judging from the noises it hadn't been, she didn't know where the guards or Tsunade or even Shizune was, she didn't even know for sure where the problem was.

What she did know is that she, like all staff, kept a needle full of enough Propofol to know out a horse, and that she was close enough to do something.

With that in mind she ran through the ward, quickly making sure everyone was secure before setting out into the main hallway.

She heard another scream, this one male instead of female, and turned to face it, she was now standing directly in front of the entrance to 'The Zoo' or Ward 3.

She took a deep breath before wrapping he hand around the syringe. She pulled off the safety cap with trembling fingers and took a second to appreciate the milky white substance in which she was entrusting her entire safety.

Sakura knew this was stupid, but people were in pain beyond that door, and she'd sworn and oath to help.

With that in mind she threw back he shoulders, and keyed in to the door.

In a ward as dangerous as this, right after the first door was another secured one to make breakouts even harder. She opened into the space in between, the lights still flashing and the alarm ringing so loudly he head was beginning to throb.

She took a short gasp when she was what was inside this stretch of hallway, two bodies, though she couldn't see whom they belonged to. They were burnt to a crisp. The next door in front of her lay wide open.

In a reaction so fast it would of surprised even her had she seen it, Sakura slammed the door behind her closed. The one in front hadn't been forced open; the perpetrator must have attacked when one of the nurses went to do a check. Which meant that they wouldn't be getting through the other door as long as it was closed.

One of the bodies lay close to the alarm button. The whole area smelled of burning flesh.

She had apparently succeeded in keeping the escapee inside, as before she could fully turn around, a strangely hot hand wrapped around her throat.


End file.
